Big Changes
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: After a few months of hard decision making, Emma and Regina finally move in together. Kinda fluff.


Big Changes

Emma moves in with Henry and Regina after fighting with a disapproving Mary Margaret.

No beta reader so mistakes are mine. I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.

* * *

"I don't approve of this" Mary Margaret Blanchard said while handing a roll of packing tape to her best friend, Emma Swan. "No one approves, but I don't care." The blonde said while hiding a small smirk. Emma and her girlfriend, Regina Mills, had finally made the decision to move in together, gaining different responses from people in town. The young Sheriff had just finished packing, with the help of roommate, who also wasn't too happy with the idea. "Are you doing this for Henry?"Mary Margaret questioned, not feeling confident with her friend's sudden decision. She was perfectly fine with her friend dating a woman… just not this woman. Judging from how Emma talked about Madame Mayor, looked at her, how her face lit up at the mention of the woman's name, Mary Margaret knew her roommate was in love. She knew how happy it made the blonde to have a real family who loved her; so the young roommate sucked it up. Emma put one final piece of tape on the cardboard box full of pictures and random odds and ends; she lifted the box off the floor, then setting it by the front door before turning back to her friend. "I don't want you to go." Mary Margaret admitted while laughing softly. "I'm only across town, not across the country. Also you're my son's teacher. I guarantee you we'll see each other!" Emma said while hugging the dark haired woman, who was almost in tears. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Mary Margaret asked softly, running her hand lightly through her short, black hair. "No, Regina and Henry are home; they'll help." The blonde said softly, unable to hold back her smile. The dark haired woman choked out a smile, but Emma could see her true feelings on her face, spread out like a headline on the "Daily Mirror" newspaper. "Look, I know you don't like Regina. I know she can be a bitch, but I love her and I love our son too." She said softly. "The least you can do is be happy for us." The blonde stated while opening the front door quickly. "I am!" the roommate shouted, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. "Look Mary Margaret, you're an amazing friend, but you've got a shitty poker face." Emma admitted, picking up the cardboard box slowly. "Henry and I are probably the only ones in Storybrooke who don't hate Regina. Yes, she can be a handful, but I'm crazy for her. You're my best friend. Hopefully you can learn to accept our relationship." The blonde said blatantly before walking out of the apartment and sprinting down the steps towards her car.

* * *

The Sheriff opened the trunk of her car and sat the object with the other boxes lining the back of her Yellow Beetle. Emma walked around to the driver's side then sat in the leather seat softly, before putting the key in the ignition and starting her beat up old car. She started down the street towards Regina's blasting the loud rock music pouring from the rusty speakers. Her anger subsiding, reminding herself that today was one of the biggest steps she'd ever take with her girlfriend. She loved her girlfriend more than anything and was thriller that the brunette was finally letting her walls down. Regina wasn't exactly the most open person in the world; it took Emma months to convince Regina she loved her, finally gaining a warm "I love you too" from the pained Mayor. It took even longer to make the decision to be on a first name basis, let alone move in together. Henry was more excited than both women combined to finally have his two favorite people with him every day. Emma pulled up to the grand mansion, seeing her young son run from the doorway where Regina was standing; a large smile gracing her blood red lips and lighting up her snow white skin. "Emma!" Henry shouted as the blonde got out of the car and wrapped her arms around her little boy. "Hey kiddo!" she replied as she watched her girlfriend sway down the stone walkway. Regina softly kissed the love of her life as the blonde stood up, laughing cutely and marveling at her girlfriend's beauty. Her raven black hair styled in her usual short bob, wearing a white silk shirt with black dress pants, adorned with two inch red heels. "Hello darling!" Regina said softly, running her hand through Henry's hair as Emma walked towards the back of the beat up the car. The blonde unlocked the trunk, taking a step back as Henry grabbed the first box her could get his hands on. "Careful!" Regina yelled as the young boy sprinted towards the house as the Sheriff laughed. The brunette's eyes fell on the contents of the car. "Is that all you brought or is there more back at your apartment?" she questioned, watching her girlfriend grab a few of the boxes, beginning following their son's path. "That's it. Some clothes, a few random things, and some books." The blonde said while smiling at her lover before walking up the stone walkway up to the large home. Emma slowly went up the stairs before setting the boxes in the foyer, moving out of the way as Regina followed her. "Everything goes to my—_our_ room." She said softly as Henry came back down the marble steps, smiling softly watching his two moms' kiss softly before hugging each other tight. As Emma kissed Regina's forehead, she whispered "I love you baby" softly, making Regina laugh quietly.

* * *

Henry walked down the stairs, making Emma and Regina softly pull back. The brunette leaned down to pick up one of the boxes before walking up the steps. The Sheriff wiped a tear away softly while laughing; following her up the stairs with some more bags and boxes. The Mayor went into their bedroom, slowly letting out a soft breath, feeling her eyes water. Emma finally came in, setting the stuff down on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, feeling her stomach flip in a panic. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a tiny bit overwhelmed." Regina said, walking quickly over to her love and kissing her softly. "I've never been so happy." The blonde said while opening the box near the closet and pulling out a few picture frames, then handing them to Regina. The brunette smiled softly, looking at the pictures of the two of them with Henry. Trick or Treating, putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, hanging out with friends around Storybrooke. Regina sat the pictures across the dresser while giggling. "Everyone thinks we're crazy to be doing this." She said while hugging her girlfriend again. "Who cares?" Emma whispered as Regina smiled before leaving the room. The blonde quickly ran into Henry's room and shut the door, making her young son jump. "Emma what' going…" he started as his mother squatted near the bed. "Look, I need you to hide something for me. Some place your mom will never find it." She said softly, trying to talk fast before Regina came back up. Henry nodded softly, still a tiny bit confused. "Emma!" she heard from the hallway, the voice getting louder. The blonde gasped before reaching into her pocket and setting the contents in Henry's hand before jumping up and running out the door, closing it slowly behind her. A smile spread across Henry's face as he looked at the small black box in his hand; slowly opening it to find a small diamond ring with smaller black diamonds around it.

* * *

A/N Yes, this sucks. I've had writers block for a few days and finally, this came out. Also, yes, this is mega short. I am planning a sequel to go along with this fic about Emma proposing and I PROMISE it'll be over 2,000 words. It's going to be pretty big haha. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
